


【朱正廷×你】Anthology

by sweetiemilk2408



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetiemilk2408/pseuds/sweetiemilk2408
Relationships: Zhu Zhengting/You
Kudos: 18





	【朱正廷×你】Anthology

香港的初春乍暖还寒，空气间弥漫着的寒意却似乎并不满足，窸窸窣窣下个不停的春雨落在青草地上，湿意自脚底下开始蔓延到全身来，你站在外面的草地不过一会儿便打了好几个打喷嚏，圈在脖子的深灰色围巾又被你重重的包了好几圈，直到上课的铃声响起，你才慢悠悠地往回走。

站在顶楼的那个人看着你的背影慢慢消失在白色的罗马柱后才收回视线，转身离开顶楼的透明露台。

偌大的教室里滴滴答答敲键盘的声音此起彼落，夹杂着小声的讨论，讲台前的老师时不时看着学生们的反应，又走到他们的中间看看他们的课业进行得怎么样。

你看着面前密密麻麻的一行行字只觉得它们像弯弯曲曲的符号一样，无论怎样也看不清。大概是昨晚吹了点风，今天起来的时候又太赶急忘了把搭在椅背上的外套拿走，本来可以忽视不理的小感冒大概会越演越烈，你想着下课以后要不要去欧文医生那里看一下，放在裙袋里的手机却震动了好几下，你快速地转过头打量着老师站在那个位置，然后又小心翼翼的掏出手机。

“外套漏在我这边了，下课的时候过来拿吧。”

看完了短信你却只觉得更头疼了，谁不知道今天下课后是舞蹈社团的会议，缺席了绝对会被社长碎碎念很久，你可不想面对那张美丽的面孔却要听着一大堆又长又闷的说教，更何况晚上也会见到了，也不急在这个时候把外套拿回来吧。

你这样想着，也不打算回复那个人，把手机放好以后又看着面前亮着的屏幕，叹了口气又得重新把心思放在你最讨厌的知识理论课的论文上，这门课的老师可不容易对付，你得花更多的时间写好论文才能有机会获得这次的奖学金。

厚重的木门外却传来几下有节奏的敲门声，离门口最近的同学打开了门以后整个教室便响起一阵惊呼，你还没来得及反应到底怎么了便听见老师笑意盈盈的声音，

“Theo，你怎么来了？”

听见了他的名字你顿时整个人僵硬在原地不敢转过头去看他，心里一直默念着千万不要是来找你的，但你也很清楚，能让他亲自跑到七年级的教室来找人的话肯定不会是什么好事，大家都等着看哪个倒霉蛋会被他抓住，却没想到他只是淡淡地开了口，

“我来提醒一下七年级的同学明天是最后一天才艺表演的报名，要报名的话请尽快了。”

大家在松了一口气的同时又暗暗感到可惜没能亲眼看上被朱正廷抓住的人会有多大的恐惧感，没注意到他刚才说话的说话视线一直放在你身上，你虽然没去看他，却也感受到有人在一直盯着你看，不用想也知道朱正廷的目光并不友善，你只能祈祷希望一会儿不要在教室门外碰着他就好。

“OK，那大家都听到会长说什么了吧。”

老师朝他点点头，他也识趣的关上门，教室内瞬间又回复到安静的氛围，只有你知道手机再次传来的震动足够叫你惊心动魄，你没有勇气去看到底他发的是什么，但如果再不回复他的消息会落得怎样的下场教你更恐惧。

“外套我放你储物柜了。”

“怎么不看看我呢，虽然晚上也要见面了。”

你都能想象他靠着你的储物柜勾起一边嘴角对着手机飞快地打字的样子，谁也想一窥哈罗的学生会会长笑起来的样子，没有哪个女生可以拒绝朱正廷，但只有你知道具有欺骗性外表下的他藏着的面孔，

谁也不能抗拒朱正廷的命令。

哈罗国际学校，全香港学费最贵的私立学校，能入读的学生家里除了非富即贵以外，还得购买学校的债券才能获得入学的资格，都说学校是社会的缩影，随手抓一个你们学校的学生家里亦是有头有脸的上流人士，因此背地里大家的明争暗斗可不少。

你没兴趣参与这些斗过你死我活的权力游戏，面对他们的纠纷你亦只是冷眼旁观。若不是托你那未曾尽过一丝半点责任的母亲的福，为了弥补自己对你的愧疚感，她把你送进了这所名校，过着一些你以往未曾想到的生活。

放学的时间无论是校内校外都挤满了人群，大家都迫不及待的拉着自己的小圈子说些悄悄话，开阔的走廊里站满了人，校外唯一一条车道都被各式各样的名贵房车霸占了，不论是父母还是佣人都等着他们的少爷公主从学校里面出来，提着他们石头般重的书包搂住他们好好呵护一番，然后开着他们的迈巴赫或是布加迪扬尘而去。

你磨磨蹭蹭的收拾好课本，跟班上某些相处的不错的同学说了再见，等到人潮散去得七七八八才离开了教室。

比起刚才的人潮涌动，现在空无一人的走廊更让你适应一点，你向来不喜欢热闹，家里每天邀请的名媛贵宾更是让你烦厌，每次你都碍于母亲的面子维持该有的教养跟她们逐一打招呼，过后你绝不会看她们一眼自顾自的躲回房间里。

你抬手看了眼表，快要到社团开会的时间，只能加快脚下的步伐赶到另一边的舞蹈室，却没想到正准备下楼梯，身后却有一股拉力把你拉到一旁，你还未来得及尖叫出口朱正廷的低沉的声音便在你身后响起，

“你可不想明天就回不到这座学校吧？”

你瞬间就安静下来，转过身看着这位能让全校师生都要给他三分面子的会长大人，手里还拿着你昨天落下的外套，靠着墙壁好整以暇的等着你的回应。

“对不起。”

你低着头小声的跟他说，脚步也悄悄的挪动到他身旁，你知道朱正廷向来吃你这一套，眼前的人可不能得罪，讨好了他自己也不必受罪，而且剩下给你的时间并不多，你得赶紧挣脱开他的纠缠才能赶去开会。

只可惜今天的他格外难缠，见你难得服软想逗弄你的心思便更加强烈，手臂一伸便把你圈在他的怀里，大手抚上你纤细的腰间磨蹭着，嘴唇贴着你的耳边开开合合说着什么，喷洒出来的热气落在你的颈后，你不自觉的朝他怀里瑟缩了一下。

“那你要做点什么补偿一下我吗？”

“可是你知道今天有舞蹈社的会议……”

你小心翼翼的开了口，一边还得悄悄看着他的脸色，生怕自己接下来的话会惹他不高兴你也只能乖乖待在他怀里不敢乱动，在朱正廷面前你永远不可能有任何的主动权，若是他心情好的话或许还能放你一马，碰着他不高兴的时候你就要为自己默哀几秒了。

而今天的结论是，他心情可能还不错，在听见你的话以后并没有说什么却爽快地放开了你，又回复到他触摸不透的样子，你也不敢再多说什么了，赶紧逃离他的视线范围，解决了朱正廷，还要解决那无聊透顶的社团会议。

可能是你跑得太快了，所以才没有注意到他看着你逃也似的脱离他的怀抱以后嘴边若有若无的笑意，还有他那句似是喃喃自语的话，

“那你今晚就要补偿给我咯。”

等你跑到舞蹈室的时候会议已经开始了，社长看了你一眼却没说什么，你也不敢多说连忙找个位置坐下会议亦继续进行，坐在身旁的好友趁着站在中间的人不注意用手肘碰了碰你，等你转过头的时候又飞快凑到你耳边问道，

“你不是请了假不来吗？”

见你用疑惑的眼神看着她，她只好从书包里抽出一张废纸在上面圈圈画画，不消十秒便把纸张递给你看，你连忙用书包挡着生怕社长会发现你的不专心，却发现好友告诉你的是你意料之外的事情，

“我刚刚进来之前听见Theo说你要请假今天不能来开会，社长还想开口说什么的时候就被Theo不留情面的打断了。”

看你一脸不可置信的样子她甚至还举起三只手指示意向天发誓，你只能朝她笑笑，心里想的只有三个字，

完蛋了。

会议直到很晚才结束，你一直陪着好友直到她家里的车来接她才转身回到学校里。

夜色浓重，位处半山的校园寒意就更甚了，你连忙把外套披上往宿舍的方向走，一路上你还想着朱正廷为什么替你请假又放你去开会，明明可以直接把你带走，甚至可以强硬的要求你屈服于他，可是他没有，甚至还能跟你耳鬓厮磨一番然后放你离开，

你从踏进这个家开始就一直搞不懂他在想什么。

要说你和朱正廷的关系，那真的是一言难尽，你们是异父异母的兄妹，是从没交集的学长跟学妹，是坦诚相见的不正常性伴侣，但无论是哪一种关系也好，你都必定处于弱势的那方，只能乖乖服从他的要求，在家人面前扮演相敬如宾的兄妹，在老师面前是互相帮助的同学，在情事上是任由他摆布的娃娃。

母亲跟父亲离婚以后幸运地找到了真正的幸福，对方是在香港有头有脸的富商，朱家的名声在香港算是数一数二的好，房地产生意做得有声有色，近年还有意在时装界开设市场，可以算得上是一帆风顺。

谁都知道朱家只有一位小少爷，因此你母亲带着你改嫁的时候在整个上流社会成为热话，有人说这不是带着个拖油瓶么怎么朱老板也会看得上，又有人说朱老板想要一个女儿很久了这不就正好圆了他心愿吗，但无论是哪一句话也好，都丝毫影响不了他们到底有多相爱，但没人知道你和朱正廷到底有多不对盘。

第一次见面的时候你就知道他不喜欢你，你也不放在心上，只当他是因为你们母女的进驻而起了戒心，你也不打算跟他有什么接触，只维持表面上的友好。母亲却不一样，为了讨好朱正廷又是送他一些小玩意，甚至还亲自下厨特意煮了一些他爱吃的菜式，每回你都能看见朱正廷带着亲切的笑容去面对她，

你搞不懂他到底只是讨厌你还是连带着母亲也一起厌弃。

明明是互不干涉的两个人为什么会成为亲密无间的伴侣，你也搞不懂原因。只是依稀记得有一次朱正廷喝醉酒回家，那时候已经很晚了，你不小心在客厅睡着了，等你醒来的时候就听见厨房传来碗碟碰撞的声音，你睡眼惺忪的走过去看才发现他在弄醒酒汤。

没有人看见你俩你大可以不理会他，但仅存的恻隐之心教你不忍心抛下他自己一个人，你无奈地叹了口气，接过他手上的勺子，又连忙把火关掉，这才把汤盛到碗里去。

朱正廷就靠在一旁看着你每个动作，等你把汤盛好放到一旁的时候他便从后面抱住了你，细碎的吻落在你脸颊，你却没有推开他，也许是你觉得他喝酒了不会对你做点什么，又或许你当下反应不过来，不管是哪个原因也好，接下来的局面是一发不可收拾。

你们跌跌撞撞的上了楼梯回到了朱正廷的房间，因为他的房间位于二楼的尽头，距离父母的房间最远，无论发生了什么都不会被轻易发现，而幸运地，你们的父母都不在家里。

你被他压在床上，身上仅存的衣服都被他褪去，你无法直视这样的自己索性用手背挡住了眼睛不去看，但你忘记了一件事：一旦失去了一个感官，另一个感官就会被放大。朱正廷的大手抚过你每一寸肌肤的时候你禁不住颤抖，他的一呼一吸的气息洒落在你敏感的耳后时你会侧过头想要避开，一根手指没入你青涩的花穴的时候你紧咬着下唇不让自己发出一点声音。

但你不知道你害羞又无助的样子在朱正廷看来是想折磨你的开端，上流社会里的少爷千金要是说不会玩欲擒故纵的游戏根本不可能，他们都是披着绵羊皮的豺狼，看起来彬彬有礼人畜无害的样子掩盖了他们最真实的本性，从酒会上的翩翩起舞换到酒店里的翻云覆雨根本没人知道，父母只会盲目的溺爱，对他们做了什么从来都是睁一只闭一只眼。

“那我进去了。”

听起来温柔的声线在往后的日子里都似是警告一般的提醒，在告诉你必须乖乖服从他的命令，任由他无止境的索取哪怕你已经筋疲力尽，偶尔他高兴的时候还可以温柔地对待你，但更大部分的时候都是你主动去取悦他，在朱正廷面前，你不可能存在任何的羞耻感。

第一次的时候朱正廷体谅你并没有让你有过多的折磨和难耐，花道被填满的快感酥酥麻麻的传遍了身子，你竭力不让自己发出半点声音，可依旧没能敌过朱正廷轻轻摩挲你的嘴唇，你下意识就松了口，愉悦的声音在房间回荡着，手指不安分在你口腔内搅动着叫你泪眼婆娑，挡住眼睛的手背早就滑落到你身旁无力的抓住了床单，你睁开眼睛去看他，水灵灵的眼睛对上了朱正廷的视线叫他身下的动作顿了顿，你以为他良心发现终于放过你，殊不知这只是施暴的开端。

在往后的每一次情事里，每当你用这样的眼神看着朱正廷的时候他总会默不作声的把你翻了个身用后入的姿势去占有你，炽热在你体内几乎擦过所有的敏感点，深入再浅出的动作会教你无力地在他身下求饶，偏偏他却乐此不疲。

朱正廷从来不会在你身上留下任何的痕迹，却容许你在他背后留下一道道红痕，你没有留指甲的习惯，因此在画下属于你的痕迹的时候他也不觉得有多痛，刚开始的时候你还会心存愧疚感，但后来你想，若不是他故意折磨你，你也不会有这样的举动。

刚合上寝室的门，你就听见背后响起窸窸窣窣的声音，还没来得及反应到底发生了什么就被朱正廷抵在门上，他俯下身来一副要与你耳鬓厮磨的样子，可你心里清楚他怕不是来领他的补偿吧。

你伸手去推了推他，显然是没什么作用，甚至还被他抓住了手腕不让你乱动，任由他凑过来蹭蹭你的脸颊，去亲你的耳朵，舌尖描绘着你的耳廓，而后又不满足的游走在你的颈窝的地带。

若不是你很清楚朱正廷最真实的一面，恐怕亦会被他现在这个样子迷惑到，全然一副撒娇好男友的可爱模样，没了平日不苟言笑的样子，但他用着只有你和他才能听见的声线问你，属于他的补偿呢？

你不打算回答他的问题，任由他在你身上作乱，反正早晚他都会没了耐心拉着你直奔主题，你权当现在是为自己争取多一点时间好了。

宿舍里安静得很，几乎没什么人会住在学校的宿舍里，富家子弟的生活起居从来都有人照顾好，又何必去体验这些多余的独立生活。你却正好相反，富丽堂皇的家里反而让你更加不适应，尽管朱正廷的爸爸把你视如己出，母亲也在竭力补偿对你的欠缺的关怀，可你还是婉拒了他们的好意，提着没多少的衣服住进了宿舍。

朱老板当年把你保护得很好，所以到目前为止还没有人知道你和朱正廷的关系。你离开家里的时候正好是和朱正廷一同回学校的，亦少不免被母亲拜托要好好照顾你，他依旧有礼地笑着答应了她的请求，可谁知道他心里想的是什么。

你被朱正廷压倒在床上的时候还被他随意放在松软床铺上的钥匙硌到，他却丝毫不介意，把钥匙拿开的同时还顺带摸了摸你凹进去的腰窝，惹得你又禁不住在他怀里颤抖着，原来的衬衫被规矩地藏在校裙内，此刻却随意地露在外面，衬衫的纽扣亦被全数打开，少女曼妙的身体就这样赤裸裸的呈现在他眼前。

你不再会觉得羞涩了，相反的是，你会从床上主动爬起来解开朱正廷衬衫上整齐的领带，从他衬衫下摆探进去摸他的腹肌，解开他皮带上冰凉的金属扣，让他觉得你是臣服于他的不二臣，待你讨好够了，你甚至不用多说他便会填满你的身体，花道内的溢出的的液体快要浸湿身下的床单，你不用顾忌会不会有人听见你们不能见光的秘密，不用担心会被人打断此刻的快感，你只要满足了朱正廷的欲望，那么一切便会完结。

双腿被他往两边掰开，底下的春色便一览无余，他甚至还坏心眼的去挑拨隐藏在两片花瓣中间的花核，你只能难耐地仰着头喘息，身下的快感还在持续，炽热的一进一出都教你不自觉的绞紧了花道不让他离开，像是要跟你较劲似的，朱正廷故意在下一次的深入时顶到你宫口的位置，你连尖叫的力气也没有了，只能任由他俯下身来在你的蓓蕾落下一个个湿漉漉的吻。

这当然不会是结束，偌大的寝室里有的是可以让朱正廷玩弄你于手心的东西。好譬如宽落的书桌上摆满你的课本，你坐在他的腿上让他指导你的作业，一边答题的同时身下的快感依旧继续，你必须保持清醒的状态却又抵不过连绵的快感充斥着大脑，要是答错了还会换来一记深顶，来来往往了好几次直到你忍不住求饶这位尽职的学长才愿意放过你。歌德式建筑的玻璃窗前能够一览山下的万家灯火，窗外时不时也会有保安经过，你只能掩着嘴巴不让自己发出半点声响来，又生怕自己裸露在外的上半身会被外面的人发现。衣柜里的全身镜子可以让你目睹朱正廷是如何的占有你，又如何的把你拉进万丈深渊，炽热不断在你体内进出，你不自觉的拱起身子想要获取更多却被他钳制着而动弹不得。

直到你已经筋疲力尽，被他一次又一次送上云端般的快感，在一次又一次的无力求饶下他才愿意放过你。漫长的黑夜早就过了大半，你躺在床上看着朱正廷捡起被你们随意掉落在地上的衣服，然后又一一穿好，并没有打算离开的意思，你却已经顾不及去问他别的问题，合上了眼睛便昏昏沉沉的睡过去。

朱正廷的本意并不是这样，他没想过你们会变成现在这样的关系，是不堪的开端，是他主导一切的过程，你却是他的共犯，无论你是自愿或是被迫也好，你和他仿佛是掉进了永无天日的黑暗里头，只能靠着性爱去逃避，迫使你屈服于他臣下，从始至终你都只能对他俯首听命。

他向来是天之骄子，出生于最好的家庭，过着很多人羡慕不已的日子，母亲的离世却为他带来了翻天覆地的转变，他学会隐藏自己的情绪，面对任何人都保持恰如其分的笑意，大家都总以为他脾气很好，实际上他只是把自己最黑暗的一面藏起来不让人发现，就连与他最亲的父亲也不知道。

从小到大出席过的酒会舞会他都是焦点的中心，自然而然的吸引人走过来，你是唯一一个没有主动向他靠近的那个人。谁都知道舞会背后藏着多少龌龊不堪的事情——不能见光的交易，谁搭上了谁的有妇之夫，少爷小姐们脱下光鲜亮丽的衣服做尽多少父母不知道的事，他也不例外，但他亦是最懂得分寸的那个，让他做什么都可以，除了毒品。

那天他一不小心喝多了，他自知不可能继续留在包厢里面便连忙打电话让司机送他回家，父亲向来不会管他怎样玩，何况他带着他所谓的继母出去度蜜月了更没有时间管他，但他却忘了家里还有你的存在，经过明亮的大厅时就看见你缩成小小的一团在沙发睡着了，他才想起家里还有个跟他不怎么对盘的小女孩。

不过他也没在意，拒绝了佣人的帮忙，他一个人站在厨房里替自己煮醒酒汤，碗碟碰撞的声音叮叮当当响起他却没有想过放轻一点，等到你睡眼惺忪站在厨房门口看他做什么的时候他终于满意的点了点头，刚才心里打的小算盘终于如愿以偿。

你接过手里的勺子搅拌了好几下清澈的汤水，盛了一小碗出来又放到一旁放凉的时候他突然觉得这样的你还蛮可爱，上流社会圈子里的女孩子谁不是被捧着手心长大的，十指不沾阳春水谁也不会做这种家务事，你是他认识的人里的第一个。

于是鬼使神差的从后抱住了你的时候他也愣了愣，要是你推开他的话他也只会挂起他那副玩世不恭的嘴脸告诉你只是逢场作戏而已不要太认真，但是你没有，可能是你身上的玫瑰沐浴露味道太好闻，也可能是酒精在催昏他仅余不多的清醒因子，跌跌撞撞的回了房间褪去衣服似乎是理所当然的事情。

而接下来的日子他时不时都会想起你那天泛着泪光看向他的眼神，没有任何的不甘，却没有女孩子该有的抚媚，要知道以往那些女生都会放软了身子用尽方法去讨好他，而你却不一样，跟你一起的情事仿佛是属于白天那些暗地里的较量，要在夜里的松软床铺里决一胜负。

但显然你并不是他的对手，每回你都输得溃不成军，只能心甘情愿的被他抵在身下无止境的索取，听着你或高或低的呻吟或是急促的喘息声都叫他充满成就感，男人与生俱来的征服欲在你身上发挥得淋漓尽致。于是乎心里又起了一个坏心思，他想，哪天也可以把主导权交给你，换作他是享受的那个人或许也不错。

每周五的最后两节课都是活动课，学生可以自由参与任何的课外活动。青葱的草地球场上传来一阵又一阵热血沸腾的欢呼，偶尔也会听见刺耳的哨子声，放着各种乐器琴谱的音乐室响起各种悦耳琴声或是鼓声，叮叮咚咚的让人不自觉哼唱起来。

而位处于顶楼的学生会办公室，窗帘被拉上，偶尔会有一丝半点的阳光偷偷从窗缝跑进来，一窥房间里面的满园春色。

朱正廷坐在宽敞的电脑椅半合上双眼，你面对着他坐在他的腿上双腿岔开着，根本没人知道你们在做什么，但如果仔细地看就会发现你的百褶裙摆下遮挡着你们交合的地方，朱正廷的校服裤只是解开了皮带和纽扣，对比起你内裤还挂在纤幼的脚踝上的淫靡样子，他显然比你从容得多了。

你只能把支点放在朱正廷的肩膀上，身下传来的又酸又麻的快感叫你不能自拔，偏偏朱正廷今天却不紧不慢的任由你摆布着，甚至把主动权都交给了你，自己只管享受却不管你和他之间的体力悬殊。

今天的他一反相态在你来到了办公室找他以后贴心地拉上了窗帘，你还没反应过来的时候就被他带到沙发坐下，甚至还久违地做了漫长的前戏而不是直接褪去你的衣服，隔着内裤挑起你的情欲，他几乎不用什么技巧花道便已经渗出了些许透明的液体，从一根手指到三根手指的没入，你只能瘫软在沙发上接受着扩张，带动出来的液体占满了他的手指，在他手里颤抖着到达高潮似乎他的意料中事。

你有点不适应他如此贴心的对待你，也搞不懂他到底在玩什么小把戏，直到炽热抵在穴口前却也只是停留在这个位置磨蹭着，偶尔前端不小心探了进去亦很快地退出，来来回回了好几次，你终究还是忍不住推开了他，

“不想做的话那就不要做了。”

然后捡起了掉落在地上的外套站起来打算离开的时候却被他一把拉了回来，朱正廷勾起半边嘴角朝你笑的时候你就该清楚他心底里又不知道起了什么坏心思，

“今天的主动权归你，想要的话就自己动。”

你终于明白他今天贴心的缘由了，布置好一切等你心甘情愿跌下他的陷阱里头然后不给你任何的退路，在最后的时刻才说出自己的目的逼迫你接受，你暗想他果然是个聪明的商人。

既然无路可退那你只好接受他开出的条件，上下的角色倒转过来换你坐在他身下，撑着他的腹肌上下摆动着，整个人的支撑点除了你撑在他身上的手以外便只有交合的地方，一不小心就被炽热顶到了宫口的位置，你只能气喘吁吁地感受着这连绵的快感，他甚至还故意把手掌贴在你小腹的位置感受你被他填满的花道。

从沙发到电脑椅不过是短短五步的路程，却因为走路的姿势被朱正廷顶得你尖叫连连，下意识的在他的背上留下一道道粉色的痕迹，你无力地摆动着腰肢，在达到他的要求的同时也要满足自己被挑起的欲望，你累得只能靠着他肩膀的位置不声不响的向他撒个娇服软，希望他可以放过你。

“求你了……放过我……”

“哥哥……拜托你…可以吗……”

你只会在这个时候才会讨好似的喊他一声哥哥，偏偏朱正廷却吃你这一套，身下有一下没一下的顶弄着，刚才累积下来的快感终于得到缓解，不消几下你便已经颤抖着高潮了一次，但你知道，一旦你主动开口向他服软求饶，那么这场床事总不会轻易地结束。

“你该叫我什么…？”

他低沉的声音在你耳边响起，你却觉得有点不真实，大概是被快感充斥着大脑，连带着意识都不太清醒，哥哥学长等等羞耻的词语你几乎是脱口而出，伴随着的便是一下比一下高亢的尖叫，你该庆幸学生会办公室位处于最顶层的位置，隔音设备也做得不错，不然你们很快便会被人知道学生会会长跟学妹的秘密关系。

你被他按压在落地的玻璃窗前时瞬间清醒过来，身后是一览无遗的翠绿群山，除此之外，窗外的人更可以看见房间里面的你们在做什么，一瞬间羞耻之心便盖过了极大的快感，你下意识的绞紧了花道期望能快点结束这场情事，然而在朱正廷看来却是无声的邀请，你紧紧攀着他的背部来让自己不置于会掉下去，却没想到他圈在你腰间的手收得更紧，每一下的顶弄都似是要嵌入你的身体里，

在你昏睡过去之前，你的记忆只停留在朱正廷好看的侧脸和额头上那温热的触感。

“你知道我今天看见了谁吗？”

“我在顶楼的玻璃露台上看见朱正廷了。”

End.


End file.
